Treasures of the Sea
by SasaraRH
Summary: Legend tells of two lost gems that hold the secrets to a lost forbidden treasure and infinite power. Pirates everywhere want this power and glory, including the infamous Captains Kick and Gunther. But things hit a bumpy sail once two adventure seeking princesses get in their way. Rated M for reasons. Enjoy and please follow, fav., and review!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! It's me again, and you guessed it, another series is being made! My friends have been asking for more, and requesting I make a series about this, that, and such. So here it is! Another Kick Buttowski series! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Prologue:**

"Well look what we have here…" If the day couldn't get any better… I stood there as the blade aimed at my chest tilted slightly. I could feel the eyes of the guy holding the blade, traveling all up and down my body. A smirk on his face. His friend eyeing my dear friend, Jacklyn, or Jackie, as I called her. Their stares sending shivers down our spines. But I couldn't let them see that. I eyed the one whose sword edge was pointing at me. 'No fear Kendall… Show no fear.' These pirates weren't going to get the best of me…especially since we're out at sea… Boy what a day for this. "I'll ask you girls this once…." He started. "Where are the Sapphire star and Ruby heart?"

 **To Be Continued…**

Lereda: What that's it?! So short, so quick…

M: Yep, I'm actually doing something different for this one.

L: Well this should be interesting.

M: Hope so…anyway hope you guys like, more to come soon. This is just a mere sneak peek into what's about to start!

L: I cannot wait for this one…

M: Please review and stuff!

Both: BYE!


	2. Our Dreams, Our Freedom

**And I'm back. You guys ready to get this series really started. Well here it is! Let's go!**

 **Our Dreams, Our Freedom:**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _It is such a pretty day. And the sea looks marvelous. Always so clear and in various shades of blues. What it would be like to sail upon it. To be free as the ocean…_

(*)

"Kendall!" A girl's head rose as she heard her name. She sat at her desk near the window, which peered onto the ocean.

"Jackie…" She replied turning to see her dear friend walk into the room.

"Dreaming of the sea again?" Jackie laughed as she went near the window, looking at the stuff on Kendall's desk.

"What else is there to do?" Kendall giggled with her response. "Besides the ocean looks absolutely gorgeous today." They glanced out the window.

"Must be fun to ride upon the waves and see the world from the vast blue." Jackie smiled.

"As long as you stay clear of the pirates…" Kendall smirked. "Then you're in for a real adventure." Kendall laughed.

"Kendall." Jackie pushed her slightly.

"Imagine it. A huge pirate ship coming fast on the starboard side of the helm. Brace for impact, as there is duels to be won and booty to be saved." Kendall twirled around, imaging the whole scene. Jackie giggled.

"If only… we can't even set foot past these white sanded beaches, let alone have a pirating adventure." Jackie went to plop on the bed. "Though I wonder… how would we be at sea, Kends?" Jackie asked smiling.

"We be sailing the ocean blue of course!" Kendall beamed. "We'd be seeing the world and fulfilling our dreams. We'd be Captains of the Sea. Two female captains putting men in their place and controlling the waves before us!" Kendall was ecstatic, thinking about the journey in her head.

"Captains of the Sea huh?" Jackie laughed. "Proving ourselves to the world." She hopped off the bed, grabbing two wooden swords. She tossed one to Kendall.

"We win all of our duels and go one the most amazing and wondrous adventures! The world and sea ours for the taking!" They fought with one another, laughing.

"Two female captains taking the world by storm!" Jackie smiled holding up her sword, before getting back into the duel with Kendall.

"Precisely! No one could beat us and Kingdoms bow down to their knees before us." Kendall stopped fighting. "Imagine Jackie. We're the greatest captains of the sea, and of all time."

"It's a glorious thought." Jackie agreed. They both looked out the window.

"A dream. Jackie a dream to dream about." Kendall replied.

"What are you two doing?" The girls were interrupted. They looked back.

"Annette…" Kendall spoke, a smile still on her face.

"You two know better than to act like frivolous children. You should be reading, studding, or getting ready for your lessons like normal princesses." The women came in, taking away the swords. She was older looking, with soft features. She also had a lovely accent that made anything she said sound amazing. Her hair showing signs of aging, yet not her face. She had wasn't small, but average in height and weight. Her skin was a nice olive tone, eyes a chocolate brown, while her hair was a lush brunette. It was up in a bun, though, a bonnet covering it, while her clothes consisted of a long light blue dress with a white apron. "Honestly, you have lessons in an hour and here you are wearing ragging for clothes, playing some childish game not fitting for princesses such as yourselves." She faced palmed.

"Rags?" Both girls looked down at their dresses.

"Do tell me Annette, how are these dresses rags?" Jackie inquired.

"Tell me about it. It's hard to move in these corsets and garments." Kendall added.

"They're rags because those dresses are old and you use them to play in all the time. Not to mention you both are not wearing your corsets correctly, they are way too loose." Annette replied to the girls, going about the room to the closets to pick out proper clothes. "You best have something respectable on for tonight."

"Tonight?" Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes I forgot to mention after your lessons, the King wants you both to present yourselves in the throne room." Annette answered.

"Oh joyous…" Kendall rolled her eyes as Annette led them out of the room. "A tighter corset for my already small figure…"

"Small middle with bigger ends, a corset is helpful in slimming you out." Annette stated.

"What fun…" Kendall had sarcasm.

"Who knows maybe the outcome is to get rid of your middle Kendall." Jackie giggled.

"Oh you should talk." She laughed her response. "Your middle disappearing just as fast in those blasted things."

"Hey…" Jackie looked at her. The two still joking about.

"Oh both of you hush. An hour glass figure is hard to come to pass, yet you both so graciously have it. Someone broader than the other…" Annette eyed Kendall, who flushed. Her bust and hips were bigger than most. "The point being, having such broad ends needs to be slimmed down with the use of the corsets. Not these light blue and faded pink rags you wear now." Annette continued. "Now go get ready for your lessons. I'll be in the study shortly with tea and your books." She shooed them down the hall towards the study.

"Oh great, once the tea comes we'll be acting all proper…" Kendall made a joke in an accent as the two laughed and ran down the hall.

(**)

Their lessons we by quickly and they changed their clothes, to suit the atmosphere the King held in the throne room. Kendall wore a pink sweat heart neckline ball gown type of dress, with some pink and white lace around the fabric. Jackie wore something similar, however in a powder blue color, with a v neckline and dark blue and white lace on the fabric. Kendall's waves were down and her make up simple, while Jackie had her hair up in a bun and few curls around her face, also with some simple make up. They made their way to the throne room, bowing before the King before taking a seat in the seats provided.

"It's time we discuss your girls' futures." He spoke. His voice was old and firm, however his body was weakening, even though he was just seated. All of his hair had already became grey, and his skin aged. He big callused hands from helping work with the kingdom's people and fighting in quite a few wars throughout his time. He still, though, commanded a room and was shown great respect by all. The girls looked up. "I will not be here forever and I wish to see you both married and producing some heirs before I pass." He cleared his throat after speaking, coughing just a bit. He stood for tradition in the royal family and kingdom, and nothing ever broke that.

"What are you talking about father?" Kendall questioned, staring at him.

"I promised Jackie's mother, and yours, that I would find both of you a suitable suitor. You girls are sixteen now, you're of age now where you girls should have already been wedded and bore children. At fourteen is when you came of age and I have presented many eligible lords, princes and suitors for you two." He informed them. "And now it's time to settle down and stop being children."

"Children?" Kendall was shocked.

"Yes children. You girls need to start acting like young women and stop fantasizing about frivolous things. It's time you awake from your silly dreams and come into reality." He instructed.

"But an arranged marriage?!" Kendall argued, standing up now.

"Please…we can't…." Jackie tried to add, standing as well.

"My mind is set, and I'm growing too old to wait for your ridiculousness to end." He responded, interrupting. "I have arranged for you girls to be wedded to the Princes of Brookinghem and Brookingdale. There we will unite the split Mellowsia kingdoms to theirs. It is a great thing." He stated. All the girls could do was think of their last few encounters with the Princes from those kingdoms, Prince Gordie and Prince Ronaldo. They have known the boys since a young age, but never liked being around them. Ronaldo was a know it all, who was to prideful and had to win at anything, no matter how. While Gordie was a self-absorbed brat who if he didn't get what he wanted, would whine until he did. He too, had to win at everything, be better than everybody and so on. The two never even cared about their families or their kingdoms. They only cared about themselves, which is why the girls dislike those cousins so much.

"What about love?" Kendall asked. "This can't be serious…" She shook her head. 'Especially with those….mongrels.' She thought.

"It is and both of you will do it." He reiterated, they sat down. "I have taken care of your cousin Jackie since a young age and waited for you both to get your minds out of your delusional adventures. However, now it's time to grow up and do what is needed of you both." The girls looked away. "I will hear no further protest. You girls are dismissed." He finished, getting up and leaving to his private study to finish some paperwork. Kendall clenched her fists, however both stood straight and bowed their heads before leaving to one of their rooms, that they would use to escape from lessons. Both flopped on the beds in the room.

"This can't happen. There has to be something we can do! An arranged marriage?!" Kendall was frustrated.

"Kends I'm with you, but you know there's nothing we can do. Once the King decides something, it's permanent. There's no swaying him." Jackie replied.

"I know! But still…. We can't… he can't…. our dream are over…" Kendall folder her arms, looking down.

"I know it's not fair…." Jackie said in a low sad voice. "It's not fair…."

"It's not…." Kendall repeated just as quietly, as they both held each other.

 **To Be Continued….**

It's officially started! Whatcha guys think, and also please do this new poll I just did! It will be so helpful, thank you.

L: This seems like a very interesting story…must learn things to know what's going to happen…

M: You do that. Anyway please tell me what ya think! Please review, follow, fav., etc.! thank you!

L: We'll really appreciate it! Plus the poll! Do not forget about the poll!

M: Thank you and see ya next time! (Shout to MJoy for making an actual comment on Fanfiction!)

Both: Bye!


	3. Leaving Home

**Seems I'm just feeling the KB feels. Hope you are enjoying the new story, and please, please do the poll! Thank you. (It will really help me!)**

 **Leaving Home:**

The girls got ready to set sail on a voyage to the lands of the Kingdoms Brookingdale and Brookinghem- also known as the Brooks to most common folks. They packed and were taught various things about the kingdoms before they would officially set sail on their long journey to the kingdoms. They didn't like the idea of being wedded off, placed in arranged marriages, but it was their duties as the princesses of the North and South Mellowsia Kingdoms, so they had to accept it. They made their way to the grand royal ship by car. Annette was now trailing behind them, tears in her eyes as they walked on to the path to the pier.

"Oh my girls! You've grown up so fast…" She started to bawl as they walked on to the pier heading towards the ship.

"Annette please don't cry…" Kendall tried to sooth her.

"How can I not? My girls are going to become brides! Then wives." She cried more. "I'm just so proud. Being your maid all these many years was worth the hard work."

"We'll miss you Annette." Jackie hugged her, once they were in front of the ship.

"Won't you come with us?" Kendall had pleading eyes. "You know us better than their servants. You know how we like things." Annette cried more, but pulled herself together.

"I would love to dears. I would love to take this journey with you both, meet the princes, help you with your gowns and wedding. Even help with your children. But I can't, my sea sickness is too much to bare and since only the military has planes, I wouldn't be able to come." She explained. The girls looked sad. "Now chin up girls. Be confident. I want the best for you two… I want the best from you two. No more rags for garments, wear these beautiful gowns along with others. And always be strong." She hugged them. "Now I wish the best of luck, a safe journey, and to tell you I love you girls." She kissed their foreheads.

"We love you too, Annette." The girls had tears in their eyes.

"No crying! You'll ruin your make-up." She scolded and laughed. The girls giggled.

"Thank you Annette." Kendall smiled softly.

"For everything." Jackie added. Annette nodded.

"Are we ready to set sail?" A man came up, yelling towards his men, getting the three's attention.

"Good morning, sir." Annette greeted.

"Ah… morning Madams. Ship is in tip top shape to sail. When your final goodbyes are said, we will hoist the anchors and set sail." He responded. "I am Commander Smith at your service."

"Ah commander. Very good then." Annette nodded. "Well girls…" She looked at them, a smile on her face. "I bid you farewell, safe travels and much love." She hugged them last time. "Good bye girls." Annette spoke. The girls were led up the side of the ship on the wooden plank with steps. The last of their luggage brought aboard the ship.

"Hoist the anchors!" Release the sails! We're casting off!" The commander ordered the crew. The girls waved as they began to depart.

"Take care girls!" Annette waved.

"Bye Annette!" They replied. "We'll miss you!" The ocean started to become in between them as the port became distant and almost out of sight.

"May I show you to your quarters your majesties?" The commander bowed. They nodded as the stepped away from the side now. They followed him. "This voyage should take no longer than a few weeks. We'll see quite a few marvelous sights. Do enjoy yourselves girls." He bowed as they stepped into this spacious room. Then he left.

"Well at least we get to sail the blue." Jackie smiled walking around the room.

"True. Imagine it, we're like the great captains we dream of being, having one…last…adventure…" Kendall also walked around going to the window then sitting on the bed looking as she thought of what her life would be like. 'An arranged marriage…' Jackie had a sad look as well as she sat beside her, but smiled softly.

"Then let's make this the best adventure we ever have had." She said. Kendall couldn't help but get her smile back.

"Let's!" She agreed. The two walked out of the huge room to the deck, watching the as sailed. They glanced over the side seeing sea creatures jump about doing their whimsical dances. Kendall wished for a better view, so she climbed up the woven nets that connected the mast to the sails. She reached a spot that she thought gave the best view, hanging off the a bit.

"Princess Kendall, I don't believe that is safe! I must ask you come down before you fall overboard!" The commander yelled up to her. She glanced down.

"It's such a magnificent view though commander! I could stay her for hours." She replied.

"But Princess this is not usual behavior for royalty. You should be either on below deck, not placing yourself in danger." He called. She let out a sigh. 'What goes up, must come down I suppose…' She rolled her eyes. She found a loose rope and swung down, landing solidly on her feet.

"Well that was fun." She beamed.

"Your Highness I must ask you to be careful. Doing such things is quite dangerous." The commander explained concerned.

"Oh commander don't worry. That was nothing to me and hardly dangerous." Kendall laughed.

"We do things like a bit too much on our free time." Jackie mentioned walking over to her cousin and the commander.

"Too much… how about not enough, plus it's much more fun on a moving ship on sea." Kendall glanced at her. The commander gave them a weird look.

"I see… but Princesses still…. Do be cautious." He reiterated before walking away to go talk to his men.

"I guess we're going to have a real adventure here huh?" Jackie inquired.

"Oh most certainly." Kendall nodded. "It's going to be great." The girls looked out to the ocean.

 **To be continued…**

Hey guys hoped you liked, I know been really long since an update on any of my stories, but it's a long story, life keeps throwing me curve balls…anyway thanks for the patience and please do the poll for this story it will really be helpful! Thank you! Review, poll, fav, etc!

L: Also I'm here to! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukkah! Happy Kwanza! And all!

M: thank you Lereda! Merry Christmas, and hope you are having a festive season!

Both: Bye! Merry Christmas!


	4. Challenge the Meaning

**I think we all love the KB vibes! It's been while and I just want to thank you guys for your patience in waiting for updates on all my stories, including this one! I hope you guys like and let's set sail shall we!**

 **Challenge the Meaning:**

Elsewhere on the vast ocean, a ship is sailing, its flag waived high in the air. The symbol on it a helmet with horns on top of a sword and axe waving proudly. In one of the quarters of the ship, there is someone looking at a map, stabbing a dagger on an area of it. 'Damnit…' They thought.

"Kick this is the eighth dead end…" A girl folded her arms. Her attire consisted of a baggy white off the shoulders blouse with a pinkish purplish corset around her mid-section. Below her knee tight blue pants, were her slightly below the black boots, leather straps all over her pants holding her various weapons of knives, guns and a sword. She wore a black choker, her blonde hair in a half pony tail, and a white with red, purple, and pink triangles in various patterns bandana on her head. She was growing impatient. "You have no idea where you're going or taking us."

"Brianna have more faith in him. We're trying our hardest here." A boy with shaggy blonde hair, a blue long coat, black pants boots, with leather straps all around, and a white button up low cut shirt with a black and blue vest underneath his coat. Another accessory he had was a hat that was blue with a white feather on it. "It's going to be hard to find them." He spoke.

"That's no excuse Gunther!" She grunted. "We have been going around in circles and showing no results for anything!"

"Brianna!" Kick glanced at her. "This is a lot harder to do with the fact the navy and military is on our trials." He folded his arms. "Not to mention all the information we get just leads us to nowhere." He wore a similar ensemble to Gunther's but it was red in color and he had brunette hair. His hat was also red with a black feather.

"Well maybe if you read the clues and map right." She retorted.

"Yes because the clues make total sense…" Gunther rolled his eyes.

"They might if you two put your heads together and thought for one." She countered harshly. "Hell even Brad has more brains than what you two are showing."

"Brianna that's enough!" Kick glared at her. "We'll find this treasure. And once we do everything we've been through will have been worth it."

"True… but how are we going to find the treasure Kick?" Brianna pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a big breath. "We've been everywhere we could think of with the hints the clues gave us."

"Maybe we're overlooking something." Somebody spoke, gathering the three's attention.

"Mouth. What I tell you about being sneaky in my quarters." Kick spoke.

"Forgive me Captain, thought I could be of some service." Mouth bowed. He wore black pants and boots with various weapons as well. His shirt was baggy and white and he wore an orange bandana with their symbol in black on its front and purple triangles in the back. Brianna smirked at him.

"Don't ask him for forgiveness." She folded her arms. "Just give us the help like you know we need." Kick rolled his eyes.

"He's on our side here Brianna…" Gunther also rolled his eyes.

"Yeah but he's my cabin boy." She replied.

"Say that one more time Brianna and I'll have you walk the plank." Kick was disgusted by what she meant. She glared at him.

"Have me walk the plank and you'll regret it." She threatened. Gunther gulped.

"Fine, just no flirting in front of me…it's disgusting." Kick let out a breath. "Also makes me want to kick someone's ass." He shot a look at Mouth.

"Just deal with it… Now Chris." Brianna directed her attention towards him. "What did you mean by overlooking something?"

"Well if you guys go over the original riddle or clue really, I found we missed something pretty important." Mouth walked forward.

"And what's that?" Gunther inquired also coming forward so that they were all standing around Kick's desk. Mouth pointed to the original paper.

"See I have been thinking about what this says, but what if this is a riddle inside a riddle? What if you have to mix up the whole thing to actually get the clue?" He brought up.

"What made you think of that Mouth?" Kick asked.

"Listen when it's read…

' _A sea so vast and power so mass,_

 _Look beyond the shadow's cast._

 _To see the mix_

 _Look beyond the six_

 _And there you'll find what clicks._

 _To find the gems_

 _Look for the royal tem_

 _On which Mellowsian trends on blue and red pens._

 _Through the caves upon the white sands_

 _There you'll find the treasure at hand.'_

He read. "The more we been going over this the more we kept going to what we thought were clues like the white sands, Tempera of the Royals, Shadow's peak, and everything we can think of…"

"Yeah tell me about it..." Brianna rolled her eyes.

"The point is Mouth. What in here haven't we tried?" Kick tried to get the conversation back on track.

"Like you said we been practically everywhere we could think of. Plus more." Gunther added.

"Not everywhere Captains…. I should tell you the only reason I ever thought of this is because of some news I received just a bit ago."

"What news was that?" Gunther had a questionable look.

"Ever heard of the Kingdom of Mellowsia?" Mouth smiled with a hint of something in his tone.

"Yes, what about it? There's nothing special with that kingdom." Kick folded his arms.

"What if I told you they hold the key to unlocking this riddle and are most likely the place where we'll find our treasure?" Mouth smirked.

"How?" Brianna raised an eyebrow. "The kingdom is like Kick said, nothing special. Not to mention they're becoming the poorest kingdom out there."

"Pirates don't even pillage it anymore because of how sad it is." Gunther mentioned.

"Also maybe cause they didn't know what I know." Mouth countered.

"Which is?" Kick asked.

"If you look at the clue again you see how it says _Look beyond the six_ and then it says a bunch of places that we thought we knew." Mouth started.

"Yeah." The three nodded.

"What if Mellowsian trends had nothing to do with Mellowdia's treacherous rain lands or what people call the Trends of Mellowsians. What if it had to deal with Mellowsia, the kingdom its self? And not just any part of the kingdom, but the royal family?" Mouth brought up.

"Why would it have to deal with them?" Brianna was confused.

"Yeah, they don't have much of anything over there." Gunther informed.

"See that's where we're wrong." Mouth pulled out a device showing the geography of Mellowsia in a 3D virtual capacity. "I did some research and found that all those landscapes and phrases coincide with the Mellowsian Kingdom."

"What?!" The three were shocked.

"Show us." Kick demanded.

"So I looked at all the features the kingdom has and already within the first looks I found the white sanded beach near the royal's castle. Which has a vast view of the ocean and some rock formations called Shadow's cast." Mouth informed.

"Get out!" Brianna was in awe.

"Why didn't we know about this?" Gunther glanced at Kick.

"Probably because this Kingdom is so underrated that no one would even think to look at the place." Mouth replied. "And you know the ending and how it says a cave and there's the gems?" Mouth asked with a hinted smiled.

"You didn't…" Kick eye grew.

"I did and found it on White Sand Beach near the castle." Mouth answered.

"Let's go!" Brianna stated, pointing towards the door.

"I want us there quickly!" Kick added as he led the others out to the deck. "Mouth get the others to their posts, I want us moving now."

"Ay ye captain." Mouth nodded, starting to yell at the cabin mates. Gunther, Brianna, and Kick went up to the wheel. Gunther took it to follow the map, now heading to Mellowsia.

"Full speed ahead." Kick told his men. They were on their way now.

"How long do you think it should take?" Brianna questioned.

"With O'blue, probably less than a day, tops two." Kick responded.

"Sounds good." Brianna smiled.

(***)

The ship landed on the white sands, as Captain Kick and a few others landed on small boat.

"Search the land. I want the cave found." Kick instructed.

"Are we positive it's here?" Gunther asked.

"This is where all the clues pointed to." Brianna answered.

"We'll just have to look around until we find the cave." Mouth suggested. The others nodded as they began to explore the beach.

"Chris tell me again how you thought it was this place." Brianna questioned him as they search together.

"You know, now I can't remember…" He responded.

"Well that's just great." Kick rolled his eyes as he and Gunther came closer.

"Hey at least give him credit that we're here." Gunther told him.

"Yeah…but I want the cave found." Kick folded his arms.

"Captains!" Somebody ran up.

"Howie what is it?" Mouth questioned.

"We found the cave." He informed. Everyone's eyes widened with excitement.

"Where?" Brianna inquired.

"Over this way, but there's a problem Captains." Howie looked at Kick and Gunther.

"What?" Kick replied.

"We can't enter it. All of the men have tried, but we can't through the entrance." Howie replied. The four looked at each other.

"Lead us to the cave." Kick instructed. They followed Howie and saw the cave.

"Kick…" Brianna was in awe.

"I know." He nodded.

"We found it." Gunther smiled. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Men keep look out. We'll be back." Kick told them.

"Aye captain!" They all responded. Brianna walked towards the entrance.

"I'll go first." She smirked. She stepped through, the others soon following.

"This is it…." Mouth was awestruck.

"We found it." Gunther finished. They moved throughout the cave.

"Who would have guessed they'd be here." Kick chuckled.

"No one." Brianna glanced at him. "But we need to find them."

"Yeah we should be getting close." Gunther nodded.

"Ah guys…" Mouth called. "I think we have to continue looking…"

"What?!" They ran towards him.

"They're gone." He gave them a piece of paper that was in place of where the treasure was.

"Someone got here first?!" Brianna shrieked, almost dumbfounded.

"Looks like…" Mouth was just as confused as he glanced at her. Kick unrolled the paper.

"What's the paper say?" Gunther looked at Kick. Kick read it aloud.

" _If you found this_

 _You discovered the last step._

 _The treasure is at hand_

 _But you'll need to have the rasp temp._

 _A blue as deep as the sea and red as dark as the rose_

 _Find the sixth to their royal pros._

 _The gem around, look beyond the crown_

 _There to begin the process now._

 _Mix this in and you'll find what you seek_

 _A bold and a meek._

 _The two combine to create the tale._

 _A prophecy to fulfill._

 _You want power then you'll see the end_

 _If greed and destruction what you intend._

 _Make the right choice and you'll see your prize,_

 _You don't, then it's your demise._

 _Recite what's said don't follow your head._

 _Live for your dreams_

 _And known nothing is ever what it seems._

 _Follow the diamond, star, heart."_

"Ugh another riddle!" Brianna grunted. "What the hell does this one mean? Where's the gems."

"Wait I just got an idea. Isn't this the royal beach that only the royal family has access to?" Gunther got a bright idea.

"So you're saying the royal family has it." Brianna immediately turned to him. "Maybe we should go do a little pillaging." Brianna smirked.

"Sounds good to me." Kick nodded, getting the same look.

"You won't find them there." Mouth interrupted their thoughts. Brianna napped for a bit.

"What do you mean, we won't find them there?" She grabbed him by his collar, gritting her teeth. "Why aren't they at the castle?" Mouth got frightened for a few seconds.

"Because they're not here… they…I" She let him go so he could bring. "I just remembered why I looked at this place."

"And…" Brianna was still impatient.

"My informant…" He gulped again. "My informant told me about the royals here leaving to the Brooks." He finally answered.

"The Brooks huh?" Kick spoke.

"Yeah I didn't find it important at the time until I clicked the kingdom with the clues. And then was thankful he did tell me." Mouth replied.

"But what's it matter they aren't here? We'll just find it easier getting into the castle." Gunther folded his arms.

"It matters because my informant also told me besides the royals on that ship, they were transporting something precious." Mouth smirked. They all looked at him. "The royal jewels." Kick then smirked.

"When did this ship leave?" He inquired.

"A few days ago, in fact the day we left to come here." Mouth responded.

"They're not that far ahead of us." Brianna had a sly smile.

"And their ships are so down the totem pole and not as technicality advanced as others." Gunther added.

"Plus we do have top of the art." Brianna mentioned. "Being pirates in all."

"Mouth tell the man to get ready to take a ship. We're finding this ship." He ordered.

"Aye!" Mouth had a determined smile as he ran out to get the crew prepared.

"Time to do what we do best." Brianna started as they walked out the cave.

"Let's go." Kick had a determined look.

 **To be continued…**

Introducing the pirates! Yes we finally see Kick, Gunther, Brianna, and of course Mouth. So happy I finally got to this chapter! The next one is going to be amazing! I hope all my KB fans out there- plus my readers- love this series!

L: I think it is awesome to finally be getting back into the swing of things! Next chapter will be epic!

M: Ok no spoilers! Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you guys next chapter! Don't forget to R&R!

L: Also the poll is officially going to end, next chapter find out the name of the pirates!

M: Ok no more info…

L: Fine.

Both: Bye! See ya next time!

L: or in other series! Bye!


	5. Enter the Viking Dare Devils

**Shall we have more KB…. I think so! Besides I think we have been in need for a change of atmosphere don't ya think? Let's continue on our seaward journey!**

 **Enter the Viking Dare Devils (V.D.D):**

 _Dear Journal,_

 _We have been out at sea for a few days, well five days to be accurate. It's amazing! We're living our adventure! One we've always dreamt of. Okay maybe not exactly like we dreamt, but still being on sea is just an amazing feeling! Jackie and I are having fun every day, we get to go on deck and watch the waves and watch various sea creatures. We get to see the navigation of it all. We're sailing! At night though when everyone's asleep and the ship is on autopilot, we go up to the deck and play with our wooden swards and pretend we're pirates. It's such a blast, until the sea men keeping lookout comes down and tells us to go back to our room. He doesn't want us waking everyone up or getting hurt. (Like that would happen with us.) And funny thing is we're back the next night doing it again! Oh it is such fun! I love the sea, we love it….we don't want to be wedded. We want to stay, sail, have our adventure…Oh we're dreading the days we will lose at the Brooks._

(**)

Kendall and Jackie were enjoying their time as they sailed the sea. This morning they looked like themselves again, even though all Annette packed for them were "proper" dresses. They snuck in some of their "rag" clothing. Jackie wore a deep blue dress with a different blues popping out along the dress that was long sleeved, sweetheart neckline with some frilly stuff, as she called it, around the neckline. She also had a very loose fitting corset middle with a flowy skirt. She loved it when she could actually breathe in a dress and move around freely, they both did. Kendall wore something similar, but off the shoulder and more of a V-neck style. The color was pink with darker shades and red tones popping out along it. The girls were on deck admiring the view, wishing for night fall to come again, so they could continue their games and adventures.

"Are your highnesses enjoying yourselves?" The commander bowed.

"Oh yes commander. The view is quite lovely." Jackie smiled.

"But might we be able to have permission to go on top the mast this time?" Kendall was being sweet with him.

"Now your majesty, you know how dangerous it is up there. Plus I doubt young ladies such as yourselves should conduct such behavior." He answered.

"True but we know how to be safe." Jackie added.

"Plus the view up there is so amazing. Oh please commander." Kendall pleaded.

"Your majesties I…."

"Commander! There's a ship off the starboard bow!" The crew member from the top called, gathering all of their attentions. "It's pirate Sir! It's the Viking Dare Devils ship!"

"That's Captain Kick and Captain Gunther…" The commander mumbled to himself horrified.

"Pirates?!" Jackie glanced at Kendall.

"Why attack our ship?" Kendall was just as confused as she spoke to Jackie, who shrugged.

"Lieutenant!" The commander yelled for him. He came running over.

"Yes sir?!" He saluted.

"Take the princesses to the secret room below deck. Protect them understand." The commander demanded, the lieutenant nodded.

"But commander…" Kendall began.

"No buts your highnesses. We must protect you and being in such a situation is no place for you girls." The commander spoke.

"But we could help…" She tried to reason, but was being pushed along with Jackie down the hall to below deck by both the commander and lieutenant.

"No time to waste! Protect the princesses!" The commander told him.

"Come your majesties." The lieutenant led them to a secret room. He rushed them in. "Stay put your highnesses. I'll guard the hallway and lead the pirates astray if they come near." He stated.

"But lieutenant…" Kendall tried to speak again, but he shut the door, locking it, leaving them in the room.

"Please stay quiet for your safety, your majesties." He instructed behind the door, before running towards the entrance of the hall. Kendall looked around then at Jackie.

"We have to find a way to help." She informed.

"Kendall, how? We don't know the first thing about…" Jackie tried to argue.

"Jackie we have to do something." They heard thuds and clanks of metal above them. "Look around and see if we can find any weapons." Kendall began to look through the cabinets, drawers, and stuff in the room.

"But Kendall…."

"Jackie." Kendall looked her dead in the eye. "We have been waiting for an opportunity, no an adventure like this. Finally our dreams are coming true." Kendall spoke. "We know what to do Jackie…please. What do you say?" She smiled handing her a gun she found. Jackie looked at it then her. She let out a breath.

"Let's do this." Jackie smiled, they grabbed hands. They heard more sounds above.

"Quickly look around for more weapons." Kendall said, rushing to look for more weapons. She went over to the desk.

"I found these and some swords." Jackie showed her some black marbles, but Kendall knew what they were and smiled, putting them in hidden spot on her person. She also placed the swords in an accessible place in case they needed to use them.

"Perfect!" She exclaimed in a whisper. She heard the floor creak, and looked down. "Jackie I think I found a trap door…" She kneeled down and removed a part of the rug lifting up a hidden piece of wood. It opened up to a small room fit for smuggling or something. Then they heard someone running come from down the hall.

"Try and get me pirates!" They recognized the voice as the lieutenant's, before shots were fired.

"Quickly Jackie get in!" She whispered. They both got in closing the door quietly and managing somehow to make the rug go back to normal.

"We better find it here." They heard a female's voice in the hall.

"Split up. I want the treasure found!" A male's voice commanded.

"Kendall…" Jackie began, but Kendall quickly covered her mouth, placing a finger over her lips, telling her to keep quiet. They heard the door open.

"Anything?" They heard another male's voice ask. The footsteps began to enter the room, wondering about. It was silent for a bit.

"No….try another room." The first male voice instructed. The girls heard the leaving footsteps and door shut. Kendall waited until the footsteps were out of the hall in another room, before releasing Jackie. She slowly opened the trap door, quietly getting out, Jackie following.

"We'll try and escape from the window." Kendall whispered, as they dusted themselves off.

"Don't think so ladies." This surprised the girls. They turned to see two boys staring at them, one leaning against the pole the other his sword aimed at Kendall. The girls narrowed their eyes. The boys just smirked. "Well look at what we have here…" Kendall got annoyed and a pissed look. She glared more at the pirate whose blade was now aimed at her chest, travelling just a tad lower as he looked her up and down. The other eyeing Jackie the same way. Both girls fought off the shivers that were trying to form in their spines from such looks. Kendall eyed the pirate in red.

"Guess you were right Kick." The pirate leaning against the pole spoke to his friend. "Looks like there was something in here."

"Yeah hiders." Kick replied.

"They're too well dressed to be maids." The other mentioned.

"They must be royals." Kick concluded.

"Figure that out did you?" Kendall was still glaring. Both boys got a curious look, glancing at one another then back at the girls.

"I see you two talk. Normally high society girls would be screaming 'help' ignoring everything we say to them." Kick had a smug look. "They don't normally speak to 'low lives' such as ourselves."

"Guess we don't fit the mold." Jackie retorted.

'"You two are the most wanted pirates by every nation, state and place in the galaxy, Captain Kick and Captain Gunther." Kendall added. "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point." Kick smirked once more. "I like that…." He lowered his sword that was aimed at her chest. "But no time for fun I'm afraid… you girls tell me what I want to know and I'll let you leave with your lives."

"I'd take his offer, we're in a giving sort of mood." Gunther was also just as smug. The girls caught side glances then looked back at the pirates before them.

"I'll ask you girls this only once… Where is the Sapphire Star and Ruby Heart?" Kick questioned. The girls looked at each other again, a confused glance between them.

"The what?" Kendall looked back at him.

"Don't play stupid." Gunther told them.

"We know the crown jewels are on this ship and we want the named ones." Kick brought the blade back up to her upper chest near the bottom of her throat. The girls got a confused expression as they exchanged looks.

"The crown jewels are on board?" Kendall looked back at the pirate. "We didn't know anything about that." She tried to rationalize why they would even be put on board if this information was true.

"And we know nothing about the gems you're talking about." Jackie continued. The boys chuckled.

"You really think we believe that?" Gunther got off the pole now.

"Now girls, wouldn't it be easier to just give us the gems or their whereabouts on this ship, rather than play dumb?" Kick inquired. "Especially since we're offering you such a generous offer."

"Who knows we might even let you girls have a fun ride." Gunther added with a smirk. Jackie did a silent swallow feeling his gaze, attitude and statement aimed directly at her. Kendall just glared.

"We'll pass." She harshly bit out. Kick chuckled at her attitude and confidence she dared to show, but admired the effort.

"Then just corporate with us and we'll let you leave your lives." He countered. "Coming from us pirates that's a very generous offer."

"Like I said before girls you should take the offer, or you might regret." Gunther got his sword out.

"Now, now Gunther." Kick held up his hand. "Let's not get too hasty. I'm sure these girls just needed some motivation is all." He glanced at them again. "Now the gems." Jackie glanced at Kendall. Kendall was a lilted focused on her stare off with the cocky pirate in red. However, had to break away to look back at her cousin. There was slight concern on Jackie's face but the second Kendall looked at her a small smile hinting at her lips, Jackie calmed herself and just nodded. They both glanced back at the boys.

"We won't ask again." Gunther was harsher in his tone as her spoke.

"Then I guess we shouldn't fool you, seeing as it won't work." Kendall was first to speak.

"You're right the gems are on this ship." Jackie followed suit to Kendall's lead. The boy looked at each other, triumph in their faces.

"Though why the most wanted pirates would want some low class jewelry that are worth nothing is beyond me." Kendall rolled her eyes, as she slowly let one of her fall and go behind her back without the pirates noticing. "These are Mellowsian jewels, surely you could think to do better."

"They are just dusty, scratched up, old pieces of worthless stones. What value could they hold?" Jackie asked as she insulted the jewelry.

"You've seen them?" Gunther whispered almost surprised. The boys just looked at each with more shock, to which the girls stole a knowing glance as Kendall had a sly smirk cross her face briefly. The girls continued.

"Of course. They're the royal gems of our kingdom. We've seen all the royal assets. But like we said they're nothing to write home about or even worth a pirate over. So it's surprising you want such worthless things." Kendall spoke.

"What have you robbed and pillaged every royal family in the galaxies that you to go for the lower ones now?" Jackie folded her arms as she had an attitude about the whole thing. Gunther smirked at the comment.

"Not bad princess, but no." He responded.

"Then what?" Kendall glared a bit more. "What is so important about our gems?"

"That's for us to know." Kick lowered his sword. "Now the gems, where exactly are they?" Kendall let out an annoyed breath.

"Below deck, where we just were." She slightly glanced in the direction of the smuggler's door. Gunther was about to move forward but Kick held up his hand sensing something wasn't just right. Both girls glanced back still keeping their poker faces on.

"Why didn't you bring them up with you?" Kick asked more suspicious.

"Because we couldn't fit the chest through the door. We were going to escape through a window and use another door below deck to get the chest onto a raft and escape." Kendall explained. "But you stopped us short of doing so." She then glared. Kick smirked at her daringness.

"Guess it didn't work out liked you planned huh, princess?" He might as well be smug about it. She just continued to glare.

"Well since we stopped you're plan, why don't one of you girls give us the key and we'll go get the jewels." Gunther interrupted her glaring as he spoke.

"Key?" Jackie had a questioning look. He rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Really again with playing stupid thing?" Gunther had a tone that Jackie really didn't like. She narrowed her eyes. "We know there is a key to open the chest and one of you has it."

"So who has it?" Kick asked, not wanting to wait much longer to get his treasure.

"I do." Kendall responded. She could feel the tension build if not for her cousin Jackie's own aura saying she wanted to smack a pirate down. She glanced at her a hidden smirk on her lips. Jackie hid her own.

"Good then give it to us." Kick demanded. Kendall returned to her glare with the pirate.

"Fine." She spoke, going into one of her side pockets and taking out a pouch. She opened it and side glanced Jackie. Jackie looked back at the pirates as if no non-verbal communication occurred, and was ready. Kendall brought a key out while also unbeknownst to the pirates hiding something in the palm of her hand.

"Now Jackie!" Before the boys new it Kendall threw down something causing the whole room to go pitch black. The boys started to cough, but soon found themselves being used as springboards as the girls had weapons ready and jumped over their heads, catching them completely off guard and causing them to be off balance. Metal clashed and to be fair the boys were fighting blind. The girls had the upper hand as they quickly took advantage of the blinded and unbalanced pirates. They knocked their swords out of hand and even did something that they shouldn't have done to these two captains.

"My hat!" Both boys exclaimed ready to fight more to get back their treasured hats back, however found they had points to their necks. As the smoke cleared they saw the girls holding their hats, swords and even worse, smug expressions, as the boys sat flat on their asses.

"Oh what's the matter that didn't go according to your plans?" Kendall somewhat mocked reusing the words he used on her not too long ago. Kick glared at the princess as she dared to be that smug with him. Gunther was also pissed, he was about to reach for his gun but Jackie was quicker. She cut off his belt tossing the thing far from his reach before plunging his sword into the side of pants and lower shirt. She then grabbed the gun Kendall gave her aiming it at the pirate, cocking it so he knew not to move.

"That was rather easy." Jackie had a slight smirk as she did her swift movements. Before Kick even processed the actions and was wanting to react, Kendall had done the same thing cutting off his weapon supply and pinning him to the floor. She had another sword on her as she brought this one's blade up to the pirate's chest.

"Why you little..." Gunther tried to move but found that doing so caused for the blade to cut into his side, which caused him to glare more at the brunette girl with glasses.

"Just what kind of princesses are you?" Kick sneered not liking the fact of being in the position he was in due to a land loving princess.

"Ones who don't fit the mold." Kendall replied putting on his hat, which only pissed him off more. "You know Captains I think we'll be taking the option to leave with our lives."

"And as fun as this meeting was, we have to go." Jackie giggle putting on Gunther's hat. "Though thanks for the souvenirs." Kendall opened the door letting themselves out before shutting it on the boys. They ran down the corridor, down a flight of stairs to below deck to cannon room.

"We don't have much time, come one!" Kendall told Jackie as she followed. The other nodded. "I have an idea. Kendall quickly grabbed a fuse to light a cannon. She pulled Jackie behind some crates. "Fire in the hole!" An explosion went off leaving a big hole in the ship.

"Uhh, why didn't you just go through the port hole?" Jackie questioned.

"Because this way," Kendall found some rope before something caught her eye.

"What?" Jackie looked at her.

"They were right. The crown jewels are on this ship." Kendall glanced at Jackie. "Why didn't they tell us?" Jackie could only shrug, for she was trying to figure out the answer herself. They heard footsteps above. Kendall was quick and found three medium sized sacks and filled them with jewels and gold, placing them in her pockets.

"What are you doing?" Jackie's eyes widened.

"We're going to need food and supplies right." Kendall responded. "Now let's go." She tied the rope tight around another block of wood. "Now when I say now, we're going to jump and cut got it?" Jackie nodded, then got shocked and confused.

"Wa…wait…what?"

"Get your sword out come on!" Kendall had hers out quickly. Jackie did the same. "Ready…set…Now!" They jumped and Jackie saw where they were aiming. It was a small boat off the side of the ship. It wasn't necessarily a life boat, but it was certainly saving their lives today. When close enough both girls swung their swords, they and the boat fell onto the water. Thankfully they landed on the boat and it had a motor that they could make for a speedy escape. Jackie quickly started the engine as they made their escape.

 **To Be Continued…**

YES! This is ugh…words can not describe! Also I'm so sorry for not posting more chapters for other stuff guys, I have been doing Senior year and that plot so much, my mind just totally forgot about my other stories, which are just as important!

L: Tell me about! Badass Jackie and Kendall much! I love it!

MJoy: Same I am excited to the develop of all these characters….and pirate sex scenes lol

S: Why doesn't that surprise me…. This story though is really fun to write though…. I have so much in my head and plotted for it that it's really fun…the only thing is the ending….

MJ: WAIT! You actually have an ending set for this?

S: Way down in the future…. I don't know how long the series will be but I surprisingly came up with an ending.

L: That is shocking.

MJ: Yeah tell me about it.

S: Ok you know what, can we just get back to the story please, like the here and now…jeez.

L: Fine…. Please R &R! And we'll make sure she updates more!

MJ: Yeah especially since this is one hell of a story!

S: Oh brother….

All: Bye!

L: Get to work missy!

S: I'm going, I'm going….


	6. Now They've Done It

**So I have been asked, so here it is, when thinking about the time period since it's confusing a bit with each chapter…think about a mix between** _ **Treasure Planet, Pirates of the Caribbean**_ **and just water everywhere, rather than space…I guess. We're not in the past….think some weird future I guess and alternate world/space. Anyway onto the story now that I cleared that up. (hope it helped).**

 **Now they've done it:**

Once the girls left, the boys struggled to get their swords out of the wooden planks under them. Unfortunate for them, the only thing they were managing to do was cut their sides worse. The wounds starting to become deeper as the blade cut into their sides. The next thing they knew was a big explosion below deck that caused some of the boxes and wooden crates to topple over onto them. If they weren't already frustrated and pissed, now they just became even more so if not wanting to take revenge. However, what awaited them might be worse.

"Kick! Gunther!" A heeled boot busted through the door, breaking it apart with a swift kick. The voice of said person not the slightest bit glad to see them or happy. But when she glanced at the boys, though, she couldn't help but laugh, clenching her stomach at the sight before her.

"Will you just help us already Brianna!" Kick yelled at her.

"What the hell happened to you idiots? You both look like you went up against 10 giants from Metrona Lands or some sea creatures from the oceans of Latara." Brianna wiped a tear from her eye as she used hand gestures towards the crew to help them out. Kick finally had the sword out of his side and once up was in a lot more pain. He winced slightly, but didn't want to deal with it at the moment. Gunther doing the same.

"We found the princesses." Kick replied dusting the rest of himself off, while Gunther tossed him his sword. Brianna's eyes widened.

"What?! Where!? Where'd they go? Did you get the gems!?" She questioned rapidly. They all walked out of the room towards the deck.

"Does it look like we have the gems Bri?" Gunther bit out bitterly.

"No it looks like you idiots got your asses handed to you by some land loving royals." She retorted with as much attitude. Kick got even more pissed.

"We did not!" He argued as they finally reached the deck. "Howie! Did this whole blasted ship get searched?"

"Y...Y...yes...yes sir… We found…we found the royal jewels…but…but no….no...no sign of…" He stuttered afraid to answer his captain, whose wrath was known throughout the oceans in the galaxies.

"Take the treasure and all its valuables! After that I want this ship on the bottom of the ocean!" Kick interrupted. Brianna chuckled. He glared back at her, the crew doing as he ordered. "You have something to say Brianna."

"I just find it funny how you're all butt hurt because some land loving princesses one upped you and took your precious hat." She snickered more. "It just amuses me." She had a smug look and folded her arms. He walked up to her, looking down at her. She wasn't short, but considering her brother was six foot and growing while she was 5'6 with her boots on, she had no choice but to look up. She kept her expression, whereas his was deadly.

"Listen sis. Those princesses could have easily spared their lives, but now the next time we see them, they're getting my ruthless side. And I'm showing no mercy." He spoke low and harsh. "When we find them, I'm ending them and taking the gems." He turned, beginning to board his ship. Brianna still held her expression. She glanced at Gunther.

"Were they cute?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Gunther let out an irritated breath.

"They crossed a line Brianna. And now they're going to pay the price." He replied, also boarding the ship. Brianna rolled her eyes. 'All for two hats.' She went to board the ship, walking towards the quarter deck where the wheel was. 'I don't know who these girls are, but the fact they were able to outwit Kick and Gunther calls for some attention.' She snickered in her mind. 'I don't know if they knew what they were doing, were being brave to handle the situation, or were being stupid. Although to come up with the things they did, I'll admit their smart and courageous no matter the case.' She continued to think. 'Either way I want to meet them, they just became two of my most interesting people I've ever heard about.' She inwardly smirked.

"Sink this ship!" Kick interrupted her thoughts as he gave the order for the canon fire. The ship began to sink and Brianna couldn't help but keep her smug expression as a question came to mind.

"So tell me, do you idiots know where those land lovers went?" Brianna glanced at them, her arms folding and moving some of her weight to one hip. The expression and arm folding becoming a signature look for her. Both boys' eyes widened as the two looked at each other. Brianna just started laughing all over again, not even bothering to get frustrated with their hot headed decisions.

 **To be continued…**

No one hate me! Please!

L: Idk, they might. You just wrote Kick and Gunther are enemies to Kendall and Jackie…and not only that….deadly enemies…I'd watch your back now..hehheh

M: Don't enjoy this so much. It's all about development, and you know that.

L: Sure, sure.

M: You're not making me feel better.

L: Meh… not my problem. Anyway you guys should definitely review and stuff. Could make for some interesting reviews.

M: Again…enjoying this way too much… -_-

L: it's about time you get some flack for the stunts you pool.

M: Now you're just being cruel and mean! -/-

L: Yes…yes I am. Hope you enjoyed guys. We'll see ya soon.

M: Please don't hate me!

Both: Bye!

L: You're gonna get it now, and it's not even me who will be doing it! HA!

M: Nooooo! (also sorry for the short chapter coming back, longer ones to come about)


End file.
